finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agni's Philosophy
Agni's Philosophy is a Final Fantasy tech demo revealed in E3 2012, re-shown in Sony's PlayStation 4 Conference on February 20th, 2013, showing what a future Final Fantasy game might look like using Square Enix's Luminous Engine game production environment, developed for creating games for eighth generation games consoles. Because it is a game engine demo, Agni's Philosophy is not meant to show what an actual future game would look like, but to advertise the engine's technical power. Agni returned to another tech demo in May 2015, titled "WITCH - Chapter 0 (cry)". Overview Everything in the video is said to be running in real-time with an established stream of cinematic content where the viewpoint can be changed while it's in action.http://sqex.info/ffxv-luminous-studios-developer-interviews-part-1/ The demo video depicts real time computer graphics at the same level as pre-rendered computer graphics and the fine details of the characters are showcased through their facial expressions, subtleties of their pupils and hair, and their flowing garments. Agni's Philosophy is said to have been created through the lens of the Final Fantasy series, in a world where magic and science coexist. An official website was opened for the tech demo where the demo can be viewed. The site was created with a survey asking fans' opinions on the movie, Agni's character and the world the movie takes place in. Although this implies "Agni" and this scenario may be used in future video game scenarios, there is no evidence suggesting a game based on this material is in production. The tech demo was powered by current PC hardware, using a single nVidia GTX 680 graphics card with 16 GB RAM. The Agni's Philosophy tech demo pushed 10 million polygons per scene, including 300,000 to 400,000 polygons per character. It also used 1.8 GB texture data per scene.http://www.dsogaming.com/news/agnis-philosophy-characters-tech-demos/ In April 2015, Square Enix revealed a new tech demo called Witch Chapter 0 cry, featuring the character Agni from the Agni's Philosophy tech demo. It supports DirectX 12, and renders over 63 million polygons per frame, with the use of very high 8192x8192 resolution textures. The hair is rendered with over 50 shaders, and each strand of hair is rendered with polygons. It portrays human crying at a level of quality never seen before with a real-time 3D character.http://blogs.nvidia.com/blog/2015/04/30/build-demo/ It runs on a powerful PC equipped with four GTX Titan X graphics cards. This tech demo is considered to have the most advanced real-time graphics seen to date. Synopsis In a temple before an impending solar eclipse a group of red-robed mages and their crystal-wielding Grandmaster are attempting to summon a sacred dragon. Partway through the ritual armed men storm the temple and attack the mages. One mage, Agni, fights alongside the others to protect the Grandmaster, but takes a hit on her arm. Despite the mages' efforts all but Agni fall, and the Grandmaster is gravely wounded. He hands the crystal to Agni, who escapes to the streets the armed men in hot pursuit. As the men release a mutated hyena, Agni loses her human pursuers before healing her bullet wounds with an enchanted bottle of water. The hyena catches up with her and pins her down, but Agni uses the crystal to summon the dragon from the temple. The dragon destroys the hound, and Agni climbs on its back and soars to the skies, revealing a gleaming futuristic city on the horizon. Gallery ;Concept Art Agnis conceptart.jpg|Concept art. Agnis_conceptart (2).jpg|Concept art. Agnis_conceptart (3).jpg|Concept art. Agnis_conceptart (4).jpg|Concept art. Agnis_conceptart (5).jpg|Concept art. Agnis_conceptart (6).jpg|Concept art. Agnis_conceptart (7).jpg|Concept art. Agni closed-up.jpg|Close-up of Agni. Agni_Poster_Press_Conference.jpg|Press conference announcement picture featuring Agni. Agni_2015.jpg|Artwork of Agni by Yusuke Naora. ;Screenshots Agni's philosophy02.jpg|The town where the events of the demo take place. Agni's philosophy03.jpg|Old man peering at the sun. Agni's philosophy04.jpg|Man holding a crystal. Agni's philosophy05.jpg|Agni with her head covered. Agni's philosophy06.jpg|Agni holding the crystal. Agni's philosophy07.jpg|Monster lunges at Agni. Agni's philosophy08.jpg|Agni after the monster has been destroyed by the dragon she summoned. Agni's philosophy09.jpg|Agni flies to the skies on the dragon. Agni's philosophy01.jpg|Agni casting magic. Etymology External links *Official site *Video of how the game engine is tweaked with the tech demo References fr:Agni's Philosophy pt-br:Agni's Philosophy Category:Demos